1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method for forming a semiconductor structure and a method for forming a memory using the same, and more particularly to a method for forming a semiconductor structure comprising an oxide-nitride-oxide layer formed only on a single surface of a semiconductor substrate and a method for forming a memory using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor technique, an oxide-nitride-oxide layer is formed by a tube furnace process. The tube furnace process results in oxide-nitride-oxide layers simultaneously formed on a front surface and a back surface of the wafer. A subsequent process for forming a memory only treats the oxide-nitride-oxide layer on the front surface of the wafer, while the oxide-nitride-oxide layer on the back surface of the wafer is remained.
However, the oxide-nitride-oxide layer on the back surface of the wafer obstructs a heat energy transmission. It results in misjudging by a system for a rapid thermal process (RTP) performed later that a temperature of the wafer is insufficient. Therefore, the process temperature is heated to an over-high temperature. A finally-formed memory would have a resistance higher than a standard range. Thus, a product yield would be decreased. In some terrible cases, the product is scrapped and not shipped.